Teach Me To Be Me
by xoxButterflysTornadoxox
Summary: Finn shows back up in New York needing some help. He's tried of being referred to as 'Boyish'. He wants to be sexier, hotter, better. There's only one person he can get that from; Cassandra July. He knows she can help him, but heard she's not easy to work with. Will Cassandra surprise him? Will Finn surprise himself? What happens when Rachel finds out? NOT FINCHEL. Pairings inside
1. Help Me

Finn honestly didn't know what he was thinking. Somehow he found himself on a plane back to New York City, walking into a dance studio in NYADA where he hasn't been since he ditched in the middle of the night two months ago. But Grease is over—it was good, not great; they should have done Hair Spray like Blaine suggested—and Burt said he should take some time off from the body shop so Finn really had nothing better to do than to pick his sorry ass up and do something about this drab-y life he found himself in.

When Finn tracked down Studio B and opened the door, he saw a woman playing piano in the middle of the dance floor. Finn never understood why Puck found older women so attractive, but Cassandra July was they exception. Rachel had described her as scary, evil; Finn thought she was actually kind of pretty. She reminded him of an older mix between Quinn and Brittany. Which is really why he's here; Quinn, not Brit, though he loved seeing her these past two months.

The truth is, Rachel isn't the only one who cheated; well, Finn didn't really cheat, but he almost did. Instead of going straight to New York those couple months ago, he hopped on a train to New Haven. He felt that since it was on the way, Finn could visit Quinn for a bit. His stomach had been fluttering the whole way there—which he didn't want to figure out why back then but now knows the reason was painfully obvious—and words couldn't describe the feeling he got when she opened the door to her apartment, saw him standing there and laughed that beautiful laugh before throwing herself in his arms. Finn knew right then and there that he was in trouble; again.

The piano stopped being played and pulled Finn out of his memory. When he looked up, Cassandra had turned around on the piano bench and glared up at him. Her hazel eyes were intense, especially with that shadowy makeup. Finn sucked in his breath when she cocked her head to the side. It was a trait he knows from someone else. "Who are you?"

Finn remained awkwardly in the doorway, shifting from one foot to the other with his fists by his sides. His red and blue plaid button up was undone, showing off his tinted blue t-shirt. He was his average self, though Cassandra didn't know that. "My name's Finn."

As soon as he said his name, Finn felt like Cassandra owned him. Like he was now in her world and she could do whatever she wanted; it wasn't necessarily a displeasing feeling but Finn would rather him be in control of this. Cassandra stood up, showing off her toned legs underneath the black tights; her height almost matched his with her high heels, but Finn could tell that she was tall without them. With one hand on her hip, Cassandra walked closer to him, making Finn uneasy. "What are you doing in my studio, Finn?"

When Cassandra stopped halfway between the piano and doorway, Finn felt trapped. He took a step forward and rubbed his shoulder nervously. "I uh, I came here a while back with my girlfriend…well, now ex-girlfriend, and uh…" Finn's doesn't know what he's supposed to say, or how to say it. He tried rehearsing it to himself on the plane ride but it all seemed so foolish in his head.

"You're Rachel's boy, aren't you?" the dance teacher interrupted him. Finn was thankful for that. With a shrug, Finn bit into the inside of his cheek. Rachel was still a touchy subject for him; he did still love her, wasn't sure if he was in love with her though, and cared about what she thought of him. That's why he didn't tell her he came back to New York yet, or why he was here. She'd be hurt either way and obviously he hadn't learned his lesson hiding from her the first time. But, they were broken up; Finn shouldn't have to tell her if he decides to come to the city or not. Kurt, however, already knows and agreed to keep it from Rachel until he figures something out.

"I guess."  
"You two broke up?" There was a gleam in her eye; like she was happy about this. Finn's heart twisted at her pleasure. Did she really hate Rachel that much that she wanted her to be alone? Did she not notice a change in Rachel these past two months? Maybe Rachel didn't show a change; maybe she doesn't care. 'No, she has to care. Right? She cares. I know she does…I hope. Kind of,' Finn closed his eyes to shut out his thoughts.

"Yeah." When Finn opened his eyes, Cassandra was looking him up and down with her arms crossed over her chest. She was examining him, questioning him. Did he not look like someone Rachel would be with? Or did Cassandra think Finn was attractive? Finn wasn't sure which one it was, or if it was any of that, but he squared his shoulders anyways.

Cassandra smirked a little and started to walk to her right. Finn thought she would start circling him like pray. She made him uneasy; but then again, a lot of people do when they put their attention on him. "Huh," she clicked her tongue before cocking her head to the side again. Her blond curls fell off her shoulder and down to above her elbow. "And you're here _why?"_

Finn huffed, "Look, all I know is that I've been told by countless people that I have zero sex appeal and my brother Kurt told me that you're the best dancer he knows, besides Mike…" Finn started rambling, but didn't notice. Cassandra lifted an eyebrow with amusement, "…and my old girlfriend is all sophisticated now and is dating this douche bag of a guy…" Finn ran a hand through his hair with frustration, balling his fists up against his temples, "…and I want her back but I can't do that if I'm…me,"

Finn threw his hands down and opened his eyes; he hadn't realized he closed them, but that's what he does when he gets frustrated. His aggravation died down as he breathing began to calm too. "So will you please just…help me?"

Cassandra was watching him with her lips pierced and her eyebrows in the air. She must think he's a total freak; he feels like one. He sounded so hopeless, so small. He felt like he had freshman year, when Puck told him that Quinn was way out of his league and that she'd never go out with such a dork like him. He felt like when Cooter told him he wasn't good enough to play college football or football at all. He felt like when the army told him that there was no way he could stay with them after accidently shooting himself in the thigh; that hurt like crazy, by the way.

Cassandra noticed all this and felt sorry for him. From what he just told her, or really told himself with her in the room, Finn's trying. He's really trying but he just can't get there by himself. He feels lost; Cassandra knows that feeling. "Come here. Let me get a look at you,"

Finn was shocked; was she considering helping him? With hope, Finn walked further into the room and stopped when Cassandra started to circle him. This time, he did feel like pray. He tried to keep his head up and not look at her when she scanned his body. "Tall, small muscles but not too lanky…the clothes, gotta go." Finn's shoulder's dropped.

"What? Why?"  
Cassandra sighed and stopped in front of him. She popped her hip out and crossed her arms over her leotard. "Let me guess, stripes and plaid is your thing and you've owned the same shirts since freshman year."

Finn's eyes widened, "Yeah, how did you…" Cassandra flicked some of her hair away from her eyes and stood up tall to meet his eye.

"I'll help you out, kid," A smile started to spread on Finn's face, but her sly smirk stopped him from saying anything. "But you gotta do something for me," At this point, Finn would do anything, so he nodded. "I'm short on guys in my dance class. You look like you could help with lifts and you're actually pretty attractive even though you can't carry yourself off well."

Finn let out a nervous laugh. He waved his hands in front of him while taking a step back. "Oh, no. That's not a very good idea; I have two left feet, I can't dance for my life."

Cassandra scuffed, "See, that's your problem. You have zero self-confidence, Finn," the boy frowned, making Cassandra take a notch off her attitude. Her voice was softer now, kinder; it made Finn feel better about this. "If you take notice in how you look and who you are than others will too. The dancing will help with your sex-appeal, added with the extra workout; and with a new wardrobe you'll be prying girls off you from left to right."

Finn ran a hand through his hair, "I don't want all the girls…just one girl." Cassandra grinned, reminding Finn of a dangerous cat or something.

"Well then let's get her, tiger. You in?" Her eyes were focused, determined. She was really going to help him. Finn smiled.

"…yeah. Yeah, I'm in."  
-

**A/N: I just think that Cassandra is too awesome not to be put into one of my stories, and this idea came to me randomly after watching the promo for this week's episode; which, I DIED because of! I SO called Brody/Cassandra! I've loved them since 4.01 and will forever! Brody will be in this story, whether it's just as a mention or not, but he'll be there. **

**This is going to be Fuinn, as a warning. With little snippets of Finchel, Brochel and some Finn/Cassandra moments here and there. And of course, there will be Brody/Cassandra. Oh, also Quinn/OC though he'll never show up for real and my other two favorite boys will show up along with the pairings I love them with OH SO MUCH! Whoever can guess gets a week old Halloween candy!**

**Let me know what you guys think! Next chapter will be up…um, like in an hour :)**


	2. Shopping and Stories

Cassandra told Finn come back the next day; he brought his duffle bag full of all his clothes like she told him too. Like earlier, Finn found her in Studio B, but this time, she was standing in front of a mirror, her hands on a bar and her leg beside them as she stretched. Trying not to get too distracted, Finn averted his eyes and placed his duffle bag on the floor. The sound made Cassandra notice him, "Hey, kid. Ready to get started?"

"I don't have to do that, do i?" Finn motioned towards her leg. Cassandra grinned.

"Not yet," Finn sucked in his breath; he couldn't tell if she was joking or not. Cassandra swung her leg back down gracefully before making her way over to him. Finn didn't understand how she could do all the dancing and stretching in such tall shoes. Finn didn't get how women can wear those things at all. "Alright, first things first…the clothes. Show me them,"

When Finn emptied out his duffle bag, placing the folded clothes on the floor, he had a feeling Cassandra wouldn't be pleased. She wasn't. "It's all gotta go."

"But I don't have any money for new stuff; besides, I wouldn't know what to get anyways," Finn explained. Cassandra patted him on the shoulder.

"That's what you got me for, tiger." It was a nickname he'd be hearing a lot. "Let me get changed and we're hitting the streets. While we're shopping, you're going to tell me all about this girl you're after."

"You really want to know?" Finn frowned. She didn't seem like the kind of person who cared about other's personal stuff. Cassandra shrugged, grabbed her bag off the floor by the ballet bar and walked towards an exit to the right.

"As long as it's not Berry."  
-

Cassandra had told Finn that he needed to dress more like a man than a boy. He had been in the army for Pete's sake—even if it was for a few months—and no one would believe it if he continued dressing like he did. "No more stripes, but we'll keep the plaid. Just not all the time,"

"Then what else am I supposed to wear?" Finn huffed; he's been wearing the same style since he was a kid. When Kurt gave his mother a makeover, he offered to give Finn one too, and he declined. Now Finn feels stupid for doing so.

"V-Necks, button-downs, Henley's, things like that. No graphic t-shirts, try to stay clear of zip up hoodies and absolutely no double collared Polos," Cassandra explained as she stopped in front of a store. Finn could care less what the name of it was; it wasn't somewhere he'd normally get his clothes, like Kohl's or JC Penny's. It was designer, which meant money. Money that he doesn't have. Cassandra said she'd cover it, but Finn feels bad dumping all that on a stranger.

"Are you sure about all this?" Finn certainly wasn't. "This place isn't really me."  
"Not yet it's not," Cassandra pocked his chest, "It's in you though. You just have to pull it out."

When they got in the store, Finn felt like he stuck out like a sore thumb. Cassandra, however, seemed like she belonged there, even if they were shopping for men. "Black, gray, navy blue, dark green, burgundy and dark red," Cassandra listed off while Finn followed her around the store. "Stick to those,"

"What about the plaid? Usually more than one color," Finn pointed out. Cassandra smirked at him.  
"Honey, there is now plaid at Bloomingdales."

"Oh, right." Finn didn't know if he was supposed to go off by himself to find things, but he knew he was too scared to. He knew he'd get the wrong stuff and Cassandra would probably get mad. So instead, he trailed behind her and watched her pick things off the shelves. She held one top up to his chest, examined it and put it back before continuing. She was finding more stuff in two minutes than he would two hours at this store. Plus, Finn was too afraid to look at the numbers hanging from the shirts.

"So, this girl…" Cassandra trailed off as she looked at a gray cut off sweater. Finn snapped out of his thoughts about pricy tags to find Cassandra looking at him. She had one eyebrow up in the air and her lips parted, "Not Rachel?"

"No, not Rachel," Finn sighed.  
"But you said she was an old girl friend," Cassandra pushed the shirt into his hands and continued to look around. "Tell me about her."

"You-you want me to tell you about her? Do you even care?"  
"Not really," Cassandra shrugged, "But if I'm helping you impress her, I need to know what she likes. You said she's with some douche bag type?"

"Yeah. Yeah, he's name's Pete or something," Finn almost growled. "No, Patrick. It's Patrick."

"Hey," Cassandra giggled to herself, "If you put your names together, you're Finnick. Maybe that's why she likes him."

"Huh?" Oblivious to the Hunger Games reference, Finn stared at the woman as if she grew another head. Cassandra rolled her eyes and scanned through a maze of shirts. She grabbed about five more, shoved them in Finn's hands and told him to go try them on. While he does that, he has to tell her about the girl. Finn agreed, because really what's the point of disagreeing? She's helping him out; he should tell her everything.

While Finn pulled his shirt over his head, he started the story; well, at least the story of two months ago.  
-

_Quinn had invited Finn into the apartment seconds after giving him a breathtaking hug; literally. She sat him down on the leather couch and went into the kitchen to get them something to drink; as she did so, Finn scanned the area. The place screamed Quinn but mixed with something else; someone else. "Allison," Quinn informed him when she caught Finn staring into the second bedroom down the hallway that had its door open. _

"_Huh?" Finn snapped out of his thoughts. When he looked up, Quinn was smiling down at him, holding two glasses of wine. He wasn't much of a drinker, but Quinn had said something about celebrating, so why not? Finn smiled as a thanks and took the glass from her small hand when she sat down beside him. Quinn twisted in her seat to face him better, pulling her legs underneath herself. _

"_My roommate. She's out for the night, boyfriend," Quinn rolled her eyes. She told Finn that she adored Allison, she really did, but it was her boyfriend she didn't like. "He follows her around like a puppy and whenever he's around, she turns into this weak, vulnerable person," Quinn explained. "Which isn't bad, but all her personality just sort of gets pushed to the background. Which is a shame because Allison is amazing; she's tough and fisty,"_

"_I can see why you two get along then," Finn grinned; they sounded a lot alike. Quinn shrugged but her smile didn't deny it; she did agree that she and Allison are alike. Quinn was really glad she could find someone to room with since her single dorm room experience was a fail. She now lives a few minutes away from Yale in a two bedroom apartment with plenty of space, courteously of Mr. Fabray, who is still paying back Quinn's forgiveness. It'll never be enough, though._

_Finn took his eyes away from the fireplace that was blazing when he felt Quinn looking at him. She had this timid smile gracing her lips, but it brightened when he looked at her, "What?" Finn blushed._

"_So, how are you?" Quinn nudged his shoulder with her free hand before sipping her wine and putting it on the counter behind the couch. Finn shrugged; he didn't like talking about himself. He'd rather talk about Quinn. "What are you doing here?"_

_That was the question Finn was asking himself the entire train ride up to New Haven. Why wasn't he in New York right now with his girlfriend? "I just…wanted to see you," even though it was true, and Quinn loved to hear that, she didn't buy it. With her elbow resting on the back of the couch and her fist against her cheek, she giving him a knowing look with her eyes and smiled. Finn knew she'd always see through him._

"_What happened?"  
"The army just didn't work out," Finn explained as vaguely as he could. Quinn didn't buy that either; when she lifted an eyebrow at him, Finn couldn't help but chuckle. Man did he miss that look. "Alright, alright," Finn's face turned red as he averted his eyes from her. "I, kind of accidently shot myself."_

"_What?" Quinn was glad she wasn't holding her wine anymore otherwise it would be all over the couch. Her hands automatically grabbed a hold of his shoulder and arm protectively. "Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine, really," Finn smiled when Quinn was checking all over for any signs of his accident. "I nicked my thigh," Finn scratched at the spot over his jeans. Without thinking about it, Quinn's hand took over his and rubbed the spot with her thumb. Finn felt a shiver run through his body. The moment ended a second later when Quinn giggled, pushed his shoulder and sat back against the arm of the chair. _

"_Idiot."  
"I know, I know," Finn sighed. "The fact is that now that the army didn't work out as planned, I've gotta figure out what I'm going to do next."_

"_You'll think of something," Quinn smiled tenderly as she reached for her wine. _

_Finn took this time to really study her. Her long curls were back, thank god—Finn secretly hated her short hair. He loved winding the long ringlets around his finger—but only just barely past her shoulders. Her smile was brighter than it had been last year when she went through her struggles, and her eyes shined like they had when they first met. All in all, Quinn was stunning, like always; but more so now. Finn didn't know why, he just couldn't stop staring at her. _

"_What?" Quinn asked bashfully, staring back at him while she sipped her wine. Finn turned red as he looked away from her and took a long sip of his drink; he was going to need it to survive this visit."Finn? Why aren't you in New York?" Quinn asked softly, not wanting to push him._

_Finn didn't have a real answer for her. So he answered her first question. With his arm against the back of the couch, Finn grinned over at her. "It really is good to see you, Quinn."_

"_Yeah," Quinn laughed, pushing his leg with her foot before curling back into herself. "It's really good to see you too, Finn."_

"Why _did _you go to New Haven first?" Cassandra wondered as she checked her nails. Finn hadn't come out of the dressing room yet, but she was trying to be patient. The story was interesting enough to keep her occupied.

"What do you mean? I wanted to see Quinn." Finn looked at the woman from over the dressing room door. He was tall; he could peer over the white swinging door with ease. Cassandra raised an eyebrow at him, whirled her finger around to tell him to focus on dressing and leaned against the wall. Finn followed her instructions and slipped the shirt over his head. "New Haven was on the way up to New York, so I figured I might as well stop by."

"Would you have done the same if it was someone else? Like one of your buddies?" Cassandra tested him. Finn took a second to think about it before frowning; he wouldn't have if it was Puck. He could have waited until after he saw Rachel. But he wasn't going to tell Cassandra that.

"Of course."  
"Okay, so what happened next?"

"This doesn't really go with my pants," Finn ignored her question, not on purpose though. He looked down at his faded, worn jeans that had holes starting to appear at the knees. Cassandra rolled her eyes, disappeared back into the store and came back with a pair of dark blue jeans. She threw them at his head and took her place back against the wall.

"Now talk."

Since the pants were his size, Finn got dressed and continued the story. "We started talking about high school. How different things must be for our friends that didn't graduate. And then we were talking about memories. Senior Prom somehow came up and…"

"_I really am sorry about that, Q," Finn apologized for what seemed like the millionth time. Quinn took the last sip of her wine glass and put it back on the counter before shrugging._

"_It's okay; I get it now," Quinn really did understand why Finn acted that way; he was upset that she didn't tell anyone that she was started to walk again. But he didn't have to point out how he chose her over Rachel only out of pity. That's what hurt most. "I should have told you guys."_

"Wait, told them what?" Cassandra interrupted.  
"I'm coming out now," Finn ignored it again. Cassandra sighed and straightened up. She expected to see Finn walk out in one of the shirts she picked out, but instead, he had a brown shirt with blue strips that were so small you could barely see them.

"Where the hell did you find that?" Cassandra gasped.  
"It was in the dressing room," Finn smiled, "It fits."

"It's terrible. No _stripes_! Change now," Cassandra ordered, shooing him back into the dressing room. Finn sighed with defeat and grabbed one of the shirts she got instead.

"Alright, fine." Finn took the shirt back off and threw it over the door. Cassandra glared when it landed at her feet. She kicked it away as if it was in flames. "Quinn had gotten into a car accident a few months before prom and we didn't think she'd ever walk again. But with the physical therapy she was doing, she started to get better. I walked in on her standing up in the bathroom and I kind of snapped…I had chose to go to the prom with her as a flavor while I turned down Rachel at the 'Anti-prom.'"

"High school," Cassandra scuffed. "Boring. Go on about that night."

"_You wanted it to be a surprise," Finn tried to reassure her, but Quinn's frown and distant eyes didn't fade. He had to do something to make her feel better. When he knew what, a smile spread on his lips. Finn put his wine glass next to Quinn's, stood up with a sigh, which grabbed her attention, and held out a hand. "Hey, I never did dance with you like I promised."_

"_What?" Quinn shook her head, trying to fight a smile.  
"I promised you a dance, so you are getting…" Finn grabbed her hand and yanked her to her feet. Quinn let out a yelp, which made Finn smile, "…a dance."_

"_Well, I don't have any music, so…" Quinn bit the inside of her cheek and swayed nervously. Finn fake scuffed._

"_Are you forgetting who I am?" Finn pulled her close to him, making her giggle. He took her other hand and placed it on his shoulder; Quinn rolled her eyes but smiled. He didn't let go of her other hand, but held it to his chest so she would be closer to him. "Bum. Bum. Bum."_

_Quinn let out a laugh, "Finn, you're such a dor—"  
"Shh. The music's playing," Finn said seriously. Quinn rolled her eyes again and grinned. Finn's innocent, boyish smile appeared again as he continued and swayed them slightly in a circle. "Bum. Bum. Bum. Bum." Quinn didn't know what song it was until Finn started to sing. She really should have seen that coming._

_You're in my arms.  
And all the world is calm.  
The music plays along, for only two._

_Quinn let out a shaky breath at the song; a long time ago, junior year when they were still dating, Quinn dragged Finn into watched Enchanted with her. During the Ball scene, Quinn gushed that she wished Patrick Dempsey would dance and sing to her like that. Finn had rolled his eyes and held her tighter, but never had the guts to actually dance with her. _

"_You remembered?" Quinn could barely speak. Finn nodded, but didn't stop singing. He just wrapped his arm around her waist and held her closer. _

_A life goes by____  
__Romantic dreams will die.__  
__So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

___So close was waiting, waiting here with you__  
__And now forever I know__  
__All that I wanted to hold you__  
__So close_

___Quinn smiled when Finn rested their temples together. He missed holding her like this; it felt right. He continued to hum the tone while they just swayed; Finn couldn't help but smile when Quinn rested her head on his shoulder and melted into him. _

"_So far, we are so close," Finn sang in her ear, making Quinn smile against his neck. She lifted her head up to see his face, only to be shocked at how intense his stare was. Like he was back in time and they weren't them; they were who they were three years ago. Young and in love and foolish beyond belief. _

_He was still her Finn; innocent and sweet and kind with those amazing eyes and crocked smile. And she was still his Quinn, deep down somewhere that only he can see. He's looking at her right now; getting lost in her eyes. He misses her. He wants her. Finn knows he shouldn't, but he can't help leaning in towards her lips; and he knows it might just be crazy, but he swears she's leaning in too._

_So close  
So close  
And still…_

"Finn, no wait," Quinn pulled apart from him so fast it snapped him out of whatever trance they were in. "I-I'm seeing somebody," the words crushed him. They shouldn't though, not as much as they did. "And you have Rachel."

"_Who are you seeing?" Finn didn't even realize how he just completely ignored the fact that he had a girlfriend._

"You_ have Rachel," Quinn repeated to try and snap him out of it. "The girl you were going to marry. You love her," It was like talking to a five year old; pointless. Quinn knew this by the stubborn look in Finn's eyes. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Quinn was seeing someone else._

"_But I—"  
"No, no buts, Finn!" Quinn's rough tone finally got his head clear. He closed his eyes tightly for a moment; what was he doing? What about Rachel? When he opened his eyes, he knew Quinn was thinking the same thing he was. How did they get back to this point? "You can't keep running back to me when you feel like you and Rachel aren't working out. And don't try to deny that because I know that's what's going on otherwise you wouldn't be here right now. Do you even know why you're here, Finn?" When Finn couldn't come up with an answer fast enough, Quinn continued. "Damn it, Finn! I'm tired of this jumping around between me and Rachel; I'm tired of being second best."_

"_You aren't second best," Finn argued. "You-you've always been there for me. Always." Quinn's chin tilted towards the floor with hurt. Finn knows that sometimes he takes advantage of her always being there for him, but he knows she does the same with him. Or at least, she could if she wasn't so damn tough. _

"_I-I," Quinn's voice shook. He knew what that meant; she was crying. It punched Finn in the gut, especially when she looked up at him with glossy hazel eyes. "I'm tired of waiting."_

"_Quinn—"  
"I think you should go, Finn." Quinn didn't even look at him as she walked out of the living room. He hung his head when he heard the front door open up followed by silence. When Finn looked over his shoulder at him, Quinn was waiting by the door. "Go figure out what you want, because I'm not going to always be there anyone."_

"I can't lose her," Finn sighed as he tugged at the hem of the shirt. He pushed past the swinging door and out into the main dressing room area where Cassandra was. He had replaced the terrible stripped shirt with one of her pickings, a dark gray, almost black, Henley and the dark blue jeans. Really, he didn't see what the big deal was. He even thought that it looked bad when Cassandra didn't give a response right away. She just gawked at him. Her jaw was hanging open until it turned into a shocked smile. "What? Does it look bad?"

"Honey," Cassandra grinned as she took a step forward. She put her hands on his shoulders and turned him around. Finn looked up to see himself staring back at him. He looked completely different. Older, mature; the version of Finn that everyone expected to see but never did. Finn couldn't help his eyes widening at his own reflection. "You ain't losing anybody."

**A/N: I really, really, **_**really, **_**want Finn to sing this song (So Close by Jon McLaughlin). His voice would sound amazing with it. And I want Quinn back on the show; like NOW. Oh, I'm pretty sure Finn has warn a Henley's shirt before, but it might have looked different when he had longer hair. I don't know; I picture this whole new look for Finn. Less Finn Hudson-like, more Cory Monteith-like.**


End file.
